Halloween--SEAL-Style
by katbybee
Summary: My first venture into this fandom...Just a fun short story about that delicate *smirk* McGarrett touch applied to a beloved Halloween tradition. Please let me know what you think! I own nothing but my dog! Mahalo!


Steve McGarrett was irritated. Which was nothing new. It happened a lot, especially where it concerned his partner. _But this time Danny had just gone too far, dammit._

Steve stood with his arms crossed, wearing what Danny commonly referred to as his _aneurysm face_.

Steve did not do holidays all that well. And Halloween, well, that was for kids and vandals. All the weird stuff happened around then, and traditionally Five-0 was up to its ass in bad guys and idiots.

But this…Steve huffed loudly for third time, and was pointedly ignored for the third time as Danny and Gracie strolled happily through "Old MacDonald's Pumpkin Patch." _This_ was completely ridiculous!

"Hawaii doesn't DO pumpkins, Danno!" Steve fumed.

"Yes, Steven, yes, they do. I hate to break it to you, pal; but they do. Now come on and pick one."

"No."

"Come on, man, it's a tradition!"

"No."

Gracie piped up, "Please, Uncle Steve? For me?"

Danny grinned viciously as Steve scowled. Danny watched the inner battle and knew Steve was losing.

Suddenly Steve's eyes lit up and he got that Look. He smirked at Danny.

"Fine. But I carve it myself. No comments from you."

Danny had to admit he was surprised. "Fine. I figured you'd pick a scrawny one and just let it rot in your garage, actually."

"Nope. Come on, Gracie…we got pumpkins to pick out!" And Steve threw a Cheshire cat grin at a suddenly very uncomfortable Danny as Steve took Gracie's hand and led her through the patch.

~H50~

The trunk of the Camaro barely held the three giant pumpkins they finally settled on. The owner of the stand had been amused at the competition the two men had gotten into over first, finding the "perfect" pumpkin for Gracie. Gracie herself had finally gotten sick of the bickering and slipped away at the height of the argument and in the space of two minutes found the exact one she wanted. She came back just as the two were pausing for breath.

"Danno—"

"Steve, look at this one, it's—"

"Uncle Steve—"

"No way, brah, that one's too—"

"Danno—"

"Whatttaya mean, look at the—"

"DADDY!"

Both men silently turned to stare at Gracie as if she'd grown an extra head. She huffed and glared at them for a moment, before she quietly said, "I found it."

With that she walked over to the one she wanted and pointed to it. Steve and Danno, who was still in shock over hearing her call him Daddy, came over and inspected her find. They had to admit she was right…it was perfect.

Then the real competition began. The two men ended up zig-zagging all over the patch as, arguing and shouting, they checked nearly every pumpkin in the patch. Grace sat on a stool near the stall owner, munching a mango; the two of the laughing so hard they nearly fell from their stools more than once.

Of course, the two they found were nearly identical in every way and weighed the same. The main difference was that Danny swore Steve's pumpkin had a giant scowl right in the middle of one side. They paid for their gigantic prizes, loaded them and headed to Steve's place to carve them.

Danny also insisted on saving the pumpkin seeds to roast them, another tradition, he claimed. Steve insisted _he_ would do the roasting. There was much laughter and picture taking as the tops were carved and removed and the "guts" were pulled out and promptly flung all over each other. Most of the seeds were salvaged, however. Then it was carving time. It was at this point that tradition went wildly off-track.

As Danny began to help Grace with designing her pumpkin face, Steve picked up his pumpkin and walked out to the stump in the backyard he used for target practice. Now, Danny knew this could only mean one thing, and he couldn't believe Steve would—

With a wolfish grin, Steve stepped back behind his mark, and aimed his pellet gun at the defenseless pumpkin. Danno's eyes grew wide, and then he grinned at Steve's choice of weapon.

Gracie, still on the lanai, started to wail, "Uncle Steve, don't kill it!" Danno knelt down next to her, and said, "Just watch."

Methodically, Steve fired the pellet gun, over and over, until he achieved the desired result. He stepped away, turned to stand next to the now raggedly grinning jack-o-lantern.

Steve looked at Gracie and grinned. "Now THAT is how a SEAL does Halloween."

~The End~

A/N: Inspired by a YouTube video in which a guy did a jack-o-lantern with an AK-47; which probably would have been more McGarrett's style, but I didn't wanna have his neighbors call the cops on him and piss Rachel off!


End file.
